Darthy
"Darthy" is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' sixty-fifth episode overall. Summary Jax makes arrangements to take the club in a different direction. Jax shoots up Wendy with Heroin in an attempt to stop her pursuing custody of Abel. Plot Jax is writing in his journal to his sons about the idea of being a man meaning taking care of people you love. "Today I will be the man my father tried to be, I will make you proud." The Sons convene at the clubhouse. They're meeting with Galen at 2:00 p.m. at the barn. Bobby tells Jax he wants to bring Clay to the table first to make him admit what he did with the Nomads. "What are you doing, Bobby?" Jax asks. "My job," he answers grimly. Around the table, Clay says he wanted to be in charge again and Frankie suggested the masked attacks. Clay mentions Jax working with Pope and Tig takes note. Still, he tells Clay he hurt a lot of people. "The main reason I was trying to push out Jax was because I didn't think he was ready to lead... I was wrong, he's proven to be a better leader than I ever was," Clay says. He goes to the garage to await his fate. The vote has to be unanimous for him to lose his patch. It is. Jax calls for pros and cons on "The Mayhem," bound up and dragged behind a motorcycle. Chibs isn't buying the "for the good of the club" B.S. Jax calls for the vote and starts with a "yea." Chibs, Tig (after a lot of thought), Happy (David Labrava), Phil, Juice all vote "yea." Bobby says no. Clay lives. Chibs goes to get Clay but Jax rushes in front of him and knocks Clay to the ground. Out in front of the garage, for Gemma, Chuckie and Unser and the whole club to see, Jax beats on him until Chibs pulls him off. Back inside, Jax seethes. When Bobby comes in, he accuses Bobby of making a deal with Clay behind his back. Bobby gives Jax Clay's club colors and says "You couldn't prove shit. We both know that. And there's no way you could let Clay sit at this table, me either. The shit he's done, he needed to go away. If I didn't make this deal you would have killed him as soon as we were finished with Galen, and you would have done it behind the club's back, and it would have eroded the club," Bobby says. Bobby says he was trying to stop Jax from becoming the guy he wanted to kill. "I know you see it as betrayal. I took that risk because I love you and this club needs you. We're broken." Jax says he's been having a hard time feeling any brotherhood since Opie died. "Opie was right, the gavel corrupts. You can't sit in this chair without being a savage," Jax says. Gemma tends to Clay, who asks for a minute alone. He breaks down in tears after she walks out. At the hospital, Tara meets with lawyer Ally Lowen (Robin Weigert) who asks if they have plans for custody of the boys if something were to happen to them. They don't. At the MC, Chibs reports that Pope wants to meet about Charming Heights at noon. Lowen sits in with Tara for her deposition. Tara admits her connection to Jax and the club and Otto but says she didn't know she'd have access to him. She says she didn't know she wasn't allowed to bring Otto anything. Lowen says she brought "a desperate man something to pray with." Tara asserts that she had no idea what Otto was capable of. Jax and Chibs meet with August Marks (Billy Brown), Pope's guy. He says Charming is "promising." Jax asks how August fits in to Pope's organization. He's known Pope since he was 17. "Tells me you're loyal, and patient," Jax says. Pope looks over the plans. Jax tells him he needs 20 more keys from him for Reno to offset the gun costs. Pope is again impressed with his business savy. Jax asks him for his advice, asking if he ever goes against the advice of everyone else. Pope guesses it's about Clay. "Democracy's over-rated. Revenge is never about the greater good. It's a visceral need that has to be satisfied or the strong lose focus," he says. "How do I scratch that visceral itch without tearing my club apart?" "You can do both, you just have to step away from the need to feel it," Pope says, telling him to focus on the result. "Payback by proxy," Jax says. Pope says it's time for Tig to go. Jax wants to wrap up the deal with Lin first and promises to deliver him tomorrow. Pope warns him the severe consequences to his family of not delivering. Jax says he'll always see Tig as Clay's right-hand man, so he'll have no problems turning him over. The Sons meet with Henry Lin and Romeo and Luis for Henry to show off his big guns. Romeo is impressed. Lin says it'll take two or three months to figure out how to get the guns in regularly, contrary to the two weeks he had told Jax. Romeo places his order and Luis makes the $250K downpayment, but then they tell Jax they need another shipment from Galen in the interim. Tara meets with Wendy (Drea de Matteo). She tells her about Gemma's car accident and her job offer in Portland and the fact that she needs a guardian for the boys if anything happens to her. She put Wendy on the list to be able to visit Abel in daycare. The Sons go to meet the Irish at the barn. Galen asks where Clay is and Bobby gives him the news. Jax makes an appeal to Galen for one last shipment for the Mexicans and then they can sever ties and go back to the old Club-Irish relationship. Galen is about to agree when Romeo and Luis burst in with a large cartel crew behind them. Pope informed them Clay was out so they came to supervise. When Romeo's guys go to unload the guns, Galen shoots one cold. A gunfight breaks out, but there are more cartel than Irish and they're soon outmanned. Romeo takes the guns and tells Jax the buy is on the Club. Galen tells Jax it's on him as he leaves. "The Sons are gonna feel this on both continents," he says. After the Irish leave, Jax orders all the families locked down and the Tacoma chapter called in. He needs Gemma to make the call. Jax calls Juice, who is with Clay. "Listen closely," Jax says. Nero, back with his gangbangers, gets updates on how they're losing turf. Gemma drops by the new Diosa and interrupts. Nero walks to talk to the MC. Gemma tells Nero that Clay is out and Jax beat him up. She wants his doctor to take a look at him. He tells her the Byz Lats are under siege and the ghosts of his past are coming back. Lyla interrupts, they've been summoned to the club. Clay packs up all his MC stuff. He gives Juice his gleaming stainless .45 ACP pistol which had been presented to him by Piney. Tig comes by to notify them of the lockdown. Jax comes to the hospital and is surprised to see Wendy with Abel. He takes him back to daycare and tells Wendy to meet him outside. A tall white man follows her. She's waiting for them when there's a squeal of tires. Jax and Chibs see her purse spilled on the ground, but she's gone. Tara returns to her office and finds Otto's tormentor (Donal Logue) waiting for her. He introduces himself as Lee Toric, brother of the nurse, Pamela Toric (Karina Logue), that Otto murdered with the crucifix. He wants complete details of her murder. She tells him Pam was unconscious when he stabbed her. He asks why Otto attacked her. He knows it was the third time Tara had treated him. He asks if her husband was involved. He's a retired US Marshall (so Otto's "radar" that he was a Fed wasn't that far off). He knows she brought Otto the cross. He believes her when she says she didn't know what Otto would do with it, but that's not enough. Toric says he wanted Tara's side, because tomorrow they're talking to Otto to get his story. Tara goes to Jax at the club and tells him about Toric, and the possibility that she could be charged with conspiracy or even murder. She also tells Jax why Wendy was at the hospital. They're interrupted by Chibs saying Galen called. All of the club and their families are at the club. Galen called Clay, demanding payment for the guns. Nero overhears and says he might have a solution. Jax kicks Clay out. Nero says he can get Jax the $475,000 from the money he's been saving to buy his uncle's ranch. Nero knows he missed his chance to get out of the life. Nero says he's looking for guns and friends. They shake on it. Jax finds Gemma and tells her to sit down to talk. (We don't know about what.) As Tig and Clay go to take Galen the money, Clay tells him he knows Tig voted to kill him. "I don't feel guilty," Tig says, "You earned it." "Yeah. I did," Clay replies quietly. Tig and Clay meet with the Irish and hand over the money. They get Wendy back. Clay tells Galen that Jax wants to end the club's relationship with the Irish. Clay tells him his plan to start a separate crew running guns. He says he'll kick back the same amount Lin does to the club to keep it kosher. He also wants a ride to Belfast to lay low. He's hoping to bring Gemma. Galen tells him to meet at 4:00 p.m. tomorrow. Clay tells Tig about the gun deal and invites him in. Back at TM, Wendy is livid at Jax to learn about Abel being kidnapped to Belfast. She plans to report it and her own kidnapping and come after Abel for custody. Tara knows it isn't an idle threat. Jax says there's no record of Abel ever being in Belfast. He assures Tara the Marshal looking into Otto won't be able to send her to jail. "I'm going to give you a beautiful life," he says. Jax gives Unser the Marshal's name and tells him to find out everything. Jax calls Tig on the way to taking Wendy home. He checks with Happy that they're all set up. Bobby wants to talk to Jax. "I'm sure 'the right thing' will settle in, but today, VP, if I get you alone, I'm going to tear your head off," Jax says and walks off. Gemma joins Clay. He gives her the originals of the legal documents Frankie Diamonds and the guys stole. He tells her he thought he wanted the club back, but she's the only thing he wants. He tells her about his gun deal and leaving for Ireland, knowing that Jax will kill him if he doesn't, and invites her to come. She says she'll think about it. The guys come for Clay to remove his ink. Happy gets to work crossing out Clay's "Mayhem" tattoo as the Club looks on. Jax leaves. Gemma goes to see Nero at Diosa, falling into his arms. Happy blacks out Clay's tattoos one by one, not pausing to mop up blood or bothering stay within the lines. Lee sits in his motel room next to his arsenal of guns and duffle bag of pills, calmly reading Antonin Artaud's "Watchfiends and Rack Screams." Bobby rides off. Jax meets up with Tig on the side of a road in the tow truck. Tig points out the unit Jax is looking for and gives him something, telling him it's "ready to shoot." Tig offers to stay, but Jax says no. Jax knocks on the door, it's Wendy's apartment. He checks that she's alone, then throws her against the wall. He tells her he's going to report her for babbling crazy talk about Abel being kidnapped and demand a drug test. He jabs a needle into her upper arm and delivers a sizable skin pop, She crumples to the floor as the heroin takes effect. "You don't ever threaten my family again," he says. Church meetings Clay: I was lying in a hospital bed. Thinking about all the shit I lost. I wasn't ready to let it go. I reached out to Frankie Diamonds. He was the one that suggested the home invasions, figured we could rattle some of the folks close to the club, make it look like the MC was gonna hurt Charming and that Jax couldn't protect his own. Frankie pulled in GoGo and Greg. I promised to split my percentages when I got the gavel back. Bobby: And attacking Unser at your house took the focus from you? Clay: Yeah. Chibs: And Eli's old lady? Clay: You know, when they picked up the East Dub crew, I thought that was a good way to put the attacks onto Pope. And now, with Jax working with him, I figured I could use it to help sway the club my way. I never wanted anybody to get hurt. Tig: But they did. You hurt a lot of people. Clay: You know, I don't-I don't expect any of you to believe this. I ain't saying it wasn't because of my pride and my greed, because it was. But the main reason I was trying to push out Jax was because I didn't think he was ready to lead. This cartel shit, the pressure with the Irish, I didn't think he could handle it. I was wrong. He's proving to be a better leader than I ever was. I'll be in the garage. (gets up and leaves) Jax: We heard his story. Vote has to be unanimous. Does anyone else have anything they'd like to say? (silence) All in favor of Clay losing his patch? Yea. Chibs: Yea. Tig: Yea. Happy: Yea. Filthy Phil: Yea. Juice: Yea. Bobby: Yea. Jax: As far as the mayhem goes, let's hear pros and cons. Chibs: He's a traitor. I ain't buying this humble, for-the-good-of-the-club bullshit. He's done. Jax: Anyone else? (silence) All in favor of Clay Morrow meeting Mr. Mayhem? Yea. Chibs: Yeah. Tig: Yeah. Happy: Yeah. Filthy Phil: Yea. Juice: Yeah. Bobby: No. (Jax hits gavel) Chibs: I'll go get him. (leaves) (Jax follows) ---- (not technically a church meeting) (Bobby walks in) Jax: You made a deal with him behind my back. (Bobby throws Clay's cut on the table and sits down) Bobby: We couldn't prove shit. We both know that. And there's no way that you would-could let Clay sit at this table. Me either. Shit he's done. He needed to go away. If I didn't make this deal, you would've killed him as soon as we were finished with Galen. And you would've done it behind the club's back. Do that once, next time just becomes a little easier. Before you know it, this thing that we have is pointless. I stopped you from becoming the guy that you wanted to kill. Jax: You think this vote protects Clay? Bobby: You want him dead. Seems like the only choice today. But I know you, Jax. The right thing settles in. Jax: And how is letting him walk, the right thing?! Bobby: I know you see it as betrayal. I took that risk, because I love you. And this club needs you. We're broken. Jax: I've had a hard time feeling any love or brotherhood since Opie died. Bobby: You just lost your way a bit, brother. Jax: No, I found it, finally. Opie was right. The gavel corrupts. You can't sit in this chair without being a savage. Bobby: I know. Jax: You don't know shit. You counsel from fear. You want me moving in comfortable, cozy circles and I can't do that. You should go. (Bobby leaves) ---- (not technically a church meeting) Chibs: Jackie boy. Sorry to bother you, but August just called. And Pope wants a meet. Charming Heights. Jax: When? Chibs: Now. Jax: You're with me. (deleted scene) Chibs: Oh yeah. (deleted scene) (both leave) ---- (not technically a church meeting) (Jax enters, notices Clay): What is he doing here? Clay: Galen reached out to me. He wants the guns or the money or he's gonna kill Wendy. Jax: Does he know she's not my wife? Clay: Yeah, she made that clear. He says next thing he does, he takes Abel, brings him to Belfast. Bobby: 475,000 dollars. We pay back the Italians and Nero, we ain't even close. Tig: No way in hell are we gonna get those guns back from Romeo. (Nero enters): I'm sorry, I couldn't help but hear. I may have a solution. Give me a minute. Jax (to Clay): Get out. Nero: Got the doc out here, take care of those cuts. Clay (while leaving): Thanks. (everyone leaves Jax and Nero alone) ---- Deaths * Unnamed Galindo - Shot by Galen. * Unnamed IRA member - Shot by Luis Torres. * Unnamed Galindo - Shot by Jax. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Danny Trejo as Romero 'Romeo' Parada *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case *Benito Martinez as Luis Torres *Harold Perrineau as Damon Pope *Donal Logue as Lee Toric *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Guest stars *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *David Labrava as Happy *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston *Robin Weigert as Ally Lowen *Billy Brown as August Marks *Dave Navarro as Arcadio Nerona *Kenneth Choi as Henry Lin *Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Walter Wong as Chris 'V-Lin' Von Lin *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Timothy V. Murphy as Galen O'Shay *Rey Gallegos as Fiasco *Scott Lawrence as FBI Agent Co-stars *Paul Gorvin as IRA Lieutenant Featured Music * The White Buffalo - "The Whistler" (outro) Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5